rockfield_clinicfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Orkenstien's Diary
Dear Diary, My name is Victoria Orkenstien, and i got put into the asylum Rock Field Clinic. Its been two days since I got put into this insane asylum so nothing yet really bad happened. I still miss home and sleeping in all day and not really working anymore since i quit my job a few months ago. They told me that i got put into this asylum because of how lazy i am and i could not leave my bed. My body did not want to get up and do anything but it was not my fault, i do not even know why i am here. ' ' Dear Diary, It is November 18 and The Dr keeps wiping me and hitting me. I keep hearing everybody else scream from other rooms that are not even close to mine. All i want to do is cry i hate being in this room all by myself just waiting each day for them to tell me they are going to abuse me again and again and it the same thing just keeps happening everyday. I just want to go back home. ' ' Dear Diary, Today is December 15. A few days ago the Dr. whose name is Dr.Rowan called me out of my room and brought me to this whole new room i never seen before. All the walls were an off white and looked like there were some bloodstains on the floor. He hooked me up onto a big electric chair that was all torn apart and when you laid back it felt like your bone was going into a big metal block. He kept shocking me and screaming at me but i could not even hear what he was saying as my body was being shocked in ways you would not want to be shocked in my body was so sore and even harder to get up. Dr.Rowan kept shoving me back into my room and kicking me since my body was way to sore to move. ' ' Dear Diary, It is December 25, which is Christmas.It was the worst Christmas ever. All i did was get abused all day. I got whipped then got shocked to. I wish i was home with my family or laying in my bed watching tv all day, anything is better than this. I miss my family i can not wait until they let me free out of this cell and i can go back to how everything was. ' ' Dear Diary, It is January 17 . I keep crying in my room and Dr. Rowan said if i keep crying worst things would happen to me. He took me back into the shocking room yesterday where my body just totally gave out and i fainted. Next thing you know i am back in my cell room. I realized there were a bunch of cuts where i got shocked at. Some of the cuts were not that bad but the other ones were really open and you could see how much blood was bleeding out. ' ' Dear Diary, It is February 23 and i am suppose to go out soon. I told Dr.Rowan i was hungry and he took me to this room which was dark and scary. It had all rust spots all on the walls and the bars they had. I thought he was going to kill me but he tied me up and abusing me with all sorts of objects i could not remember. My bruises on my body that used to be in a few places are now everywhere. I really hope i make it out alive by next month. Sometimes my hand starts twitching for no reason and my knuckles start bleeding. Its going to be hard to survive the next month.